starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylarian/Legends
Biology A Sylarian is generally anywhere from 4 1/2 feet to 5 1/2 feet in height with little to no difference between the sexes. All Sylarians are thin, almost frail beings but not to the point that they looked starved. Females tend to be slimmer than males with the males retaining a bit more musculature. However, because of their size Sylarians are ill-suited for hand to hand fighting, or for lifting heavy equipment. Sylarians are virtually indistinguishable from normal humans. Though, aside from their relative height differences there are a few striking aspects that set them apart. For one thing all Sylarians have white hair, with long hair being a sign of age and respect. It is not uncommon for males of the species to grow their hair out longer than the females. Their hair also reflects the sun's light as it's rising or setting which in turn causes the air around them to become ablaze with a bright brilliance. This has earned them their nickname of "Sprites," or "Death Omens" depending on what time of day this phenomenon is viewed. Space-farers who have seen this phenomenon (though it is extremely rare to meet a Sylarian) have often described them as beings of pure light. Another thing that sets them apart from normal humans is the fact that Sylarians (both male and female) are incapable of growing facial or body hair. Also, both males and females generally tend to have softer skin than the average human. Additionally, Sylarians dress entirely in white, it is rare to see them wearing any other color. Though, on occasion an exile may be seen wearing black as a sign of mourning for the home that was taken from him or her. Sylarians stop aging once they reach full maturity (approximately 110 years) and maintain the same appearance until death. On average a Sylarian will live more than 1200 years before they feel a pull to lay down their physical bodies and allow their souls to join the Force. There has been some speculation, however, that death may actually be a choice. There have been Sylarians that have lived to be almost 2000 years old or more and there is one story in particular that tells of a hermit who has lived for more than ten thousand years although these rumors have never been proven. Racial Characteristics *'Limited Regeneration' Sylarians have the ability to regenerate damaged cells. While this regeneration isn't sophisticated enough to regrow lost limbs it does enable them to heal faster from minor wounds. Major wounds will still take some time to heal, but the process is faster than an average human. This regeneration also makes their age practically impossible to determine and dramatically prolongs their lifespan. *'Bestial Affinity' All Sylarians share a love for nature, a love that goes beyond simply appreciating it. Without the use of the Force they are capable of communicating with animals and can even ask them for assistance. A Sylarian will never demand that an animal do something for them, they treat the creatures of the galaxy with respect and will only ask them to do something if they're willing to do it. This communication is possible due to the pheromone based aura that all Sylarians radiate. Non-sentient creatures find the pheromones soothing and will often times seek out the source to communicate of their own free will. The Sylarian's pheromone aura also has a surprising effect on sentient beings, though the effect is limited. A normal human standing next to a Sylarian may feel calmer and less prone to violence. Though, because they are sentient they are not robbed of their ability to make conscious decisions. Sentient beings are perfectly capable of subconsciously identifying what is happening to them and then consciously choose not to obey it. So, even though he/she may feel less inclined to fight they are still able to do so. Note; Sylarians are not capable of coercing other sentient beings into doing their bidding. This pheromone excretion is a natural process that all Sylarians take for granted. They do not consciously excrete pheromones nor do they control the amount of pheromones that are excreted, it's just something that happens. If a being is uncomfortable of the sensation created by the pheromones the Sylarian will politely leave the room when asked. The Force Sylarians by nature are highly sensitive to the Force, able to feel its ebb and flow and see it in the world around them. Some younger Sylarians are trained in rudimentary Force techniques such as telekinesis or physical enhancement for jobs like construction or anything else that requires a lot of physical strength since Sylarians are themselves frail creatures. Few others are trained in rudimentary healing techniques and some schools will offer certification classes for basic first aid, though there are schools in which exceptional Force users (with time and a lot of study) can learn to heal major injuries and cure some diseases. Sylarians are also capable of coupling their Force techniques with their ability to communicate with nature. This allows them to see through the animal's eyes for scouting purposes, or to help locate a wounded friend. Psychology Sylarians are by nature timid creatures. The most normal of Sylarians tend to avoid confrontation in favor of cooperation. This kind of thinking is inbred in the mind of every Sylarian on some level or another. There have been rare occasions where a Sylarian may display violent tendencies, but this sort of behavior is not encouraged by every day Sylarian society. Violent Sylarians are usually schooled in separate buildings under special programs. This kind of reeducation either enables the Sylarian to reintegrate themselves into society or pushes them over the edge to the point where imprisonment or exile are the only options. Under normal circumstances, however, Sylarians are polite if somewhat withdrawn. They frequently apologize for transgressions even if they're not the ones at fault and they run away from situations that make them feel uncomfortable. Such as when someone raises their voice and starts shouting or when a brawl breaks out in a bar on some distant planet. This timid behavior is contrasted by their strong convictions and a determination to help others even if it puts them in a situation they're not comfortable with. In spite of seeming easily intimidated Sylarians are at times surprisingly determined and courageous. They will not always resort to violence when pushed but that does not stop them from standing up for what they believe in. Exiles Sylarian exiles are criminals that have been banished from the planet. Typically speaking Sylarians are docile creatures, but every once and awhile a bad egg will come along. Depending on the severity of the crime the perpetrator is either jailed or banished. Sylarians never take one life in answer for another, instead they choose to exile their criminals which many view as a death sentence anyway. However, crime and punishment is not the only way to be exiled from the planet. Often times when a family has one more child than they're allowed the family is punished by banishing the child into space. Because Sylarians have such strong family ties this particular punishment is considered the worst of them all. Exiles on other planets can typically be seen wearing black to denote their mourning over a home that was taken away from them. Sociology The Council of Elders The Council of Elders is made up of three of Sylaria's oldest citizens. These three are the governing body for all Sylaria and they are chosen for their age and experience. Currently there are two men and a woman sitting on the council and before any of them are able to enact a decision they must all three be in agreement. Should any one of them disagree with the others then the subject in question (usually a law or declaration) is vetoed. The Chamber of Representatives In addition to the Council of Elders there is also the Chamber of Representatives in which elected officials congregate for the benefit of the people. Each village elects a member, sometimes two for large villages, to travel to the capitol city and sit in the chamber. The purpose of these representatives is to make sure that the voices of the people are heard. The people are permitted to fill out petitions and turn them in to their representatives. The representatives then take the petitions to the capitol city and put them before the chamber. If the chamber is in a three fifths agreement then the petition is put before the Council of Elders for the final decision. Sylarians and the Rest of the Galaxy While it is extremely rare that a Sylarian should feel compelled to leave the planet it has been known to happen. Most Sylarians who do leave home, however, never return as the galaxy is often too dangerous for one of their kind to survive. The ones who do make it back bring with them nightmarish stories and share with their kin knowledge and experiences they could have only acquired from their journey. This has led many Sylarians to believe that the rest of the galaxy is full of barbaric peoples. On the other side of the coin, however, the few lucky people who do encounter Sylarians often tell stories of encountering celestial beings. The bright aura that surrounds them at dawn and at dusk has led many to believe that Sylarians are a form of higher existence, beings that exist as pure light. The more superstitious of them tell tall tales of encountering gods or angels, some of them benevolent and others that tell of a dire warning. There is a belief, for instance, that should you encounter one of these "light" creatures just before the sun sets a member of your family will die soon after. Relationships and Parenthood Sylarians are very intimate creatures. To them love is something sacred that is shared between two people. Once a Sylarian has fallen in love with someone it is rare for them to love another should death separate them from their first mate, however it has been known to happen. Marriage is a concept that is alien to a Sylarian. They do not believe they need the blessing of another before they can choose their mate. Should two people love each other that is all that is required to consider them married. Love is something that has to be returned, however, two people cannot truly be together unless they both truly love each other. Once they are in a relationship, though, they are not afraid of showing their affection for each other. Sylarians crave physical contact, though they do not indulge themselves in sexual activities on a whim. Sex to a Sylarian is a special event, one that is planned and not performed for mere pleasure. Sex is important to Sylarian society because it leads to the conception of children. For the sake of living in harmony with nature Sylarians keep a strict control on their population. Families are more often than not restricted to bearing only one child while others have been denied altogether. Before a Sylarian can have a child he/she must first meet with their village chieftain. The chieftain then takes it under advisement and makes his decision based on whether or not the village can support another child. Naturally, census data is taken every year and deaths and births are recorded with strict adherence. Should the Sylarian population ever get out of control the damage to the planet would be catastrophic.